Normas
by irazue13
Summary: Época feudal. En todas las sociedad, tanto en la época moderna como la feudal, existen normas. Ahome al estar casada con el Señor del Oeste, debía seguirlas como toda una dama que se esperaba que sea. En su época ciertas cosas se veían bien en esta que se encuentra no. No solo su personalidad fallaba si no algo también que no lo tomaba muy en cuenta, ella ahora era una Taisho...


_**Aclaración****: **Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi._

_**Akari, **si es un personaje mio, lo invente el nombre lo saque de una pagina**.**_(Imagínenla así, el rostro de Ahome, pelo y ojos del color de Sesshomaru, de personalidad igual a el pero un con toque de dramatismo.)

_-_Si, se horrible el summary pero no salio otro, jaja.-

_**Normas:**_

_-Soy un Taisho de los pies a la cabeza..._

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**Una dama de alta sociedad siempre, porta la mejor ropa decente y que muestre su finura en sedas. No tenían que dejar mostrar sus piernas y nada escotado. Recatado, en otras palabras. Nunca se dejan suelto el pelo por completo y se muestran cordiales.**

-!Demonios¡-murmuró Ahome con un tinte de irritación en su tono de voz. Busco con sus enormes ojos castaños cada rincón de la habitación hasta dar con lo buscado. Se vistió con pereza y dejó su largo y rebelde pelo suelto.

La enorme habitación donde se debía desayunar, según su marido, estaba todo puesto cada plato y taza con sus cucharas. En la cabecera, remarcando su poder estaba Sesshomaru con su rostro duro y sin expresión alguna.

La mirada dura que le dirigió, supo de inmediato que desaprobaba su vestimenta. Sonrió traviesa. No le veía nada de malo usar una pollera negra con una musculosa verde con sus zapatillas. Simplemente era ropa, normal y corriente. Y odiaba atarse el pelo, parecía tonta y no le favorecía en absoluto, pensó.

-Buenos días-saludo con alegría. Dio un pequeño beso en los duros y finos labios de Sesshomaru antes de sentarse ignorando la mirada de reprobación de los criados.

**-2-**

**Nunca debían dar lugar a escándalos y mucho menos a chismes. Una actitud conservadora y educada debían mostrar, siempre acatando las órdenes de su esposo. Ocuparse de ordenar el tipo de comida que deseaba para ese día, como decorar algunas habitaciones y hacer reuniones sociales con otras damas del mismo nivel social.**

-Humm... ummm...-murmuró pensativa. Chasqueó su lengua y después sonrió.

-Señorita Ahome-dijo la sirvienta con educación.-no debería mancharse las manos en cocinar solo de la orden y nosotros lo haremos.

-Tonterías.-restó importancia con una mano bañada en harina.-Yuki pàsame más agua.

Yuki intentó protestar pero ella había sido más rápida y siguió con lo suyo. Hace tiempo que no come un buen pan casero y mucho menos arroz bien condimentado con carne asada. Hoy comerá lo que realmente quería. Aunque nieve en el infierno no dejará de cocinar.

-Al demonio con todos...-farfulló amasando con fuerza y manchándose de harina.

-...pero señorita, debe cambiarse hoy recibe visita de la señorita del este.-intentó detener el desastre, fue en vano.

Ahome frunció el ceño. Como detestaba a esa chismosa hipócrita. No tenia ganas de aguantarla con su voz chillona y tan racista.

-Al diablo con esa bruja hipócrita.-farfulló irritada.

-!Señorita¡-exclamó horrorizada. Se retiró pidiendo internamente paciencia a los santos. Esa mujer volvería loco a todos los del palacio. Pobre su señor, enamorarse de una loca de remate como ella. Sonrió, igual la quieren todos, era la única que se preocupaba por sus problemas.

-Señorita Ahome, el amo Sesshomaru ordena su presencia en la sala.-le comunico Yuki después de un largo tiempo.

-En seguida.-se pasó el brazo por la frente, cansada. Puso el pan en el fuego y salió de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

-¿Que quieres Sesshomaru?-preguntó soltando un suspiro y le sonrió.

Una exclamación ahogada se escuchó. Ahome miró por encima de Sesshomaru a la dama del este que la miraba con reprobación y curiosidad maligna. Bufo.

-Ve a cambiarte.-ordenó molesto a la miko bañada en harina y masa. Estaba hecha un desastre toda sucia. Pero internamente le gustaba verla así, le parecía adorable.

Ella lo miró enojada. No le gustaba que le ordene y mucho menos delante de una chismosa como esa. Asintió y sonrió educada pero el brillo en sus ojos alteró al señor del oeste.

-Claro, mi señor.-se mofo. Camino hacia la mujer y le dio un beso en su mejilla con un abrazo. Disfruto del gesto de asco de la mujer.-qué alegría tenerla como invitada, a pesar que sea a último momento su visita.-añadió lo último con malicia disfrutando del sonrojo de la mujer.-si me disculpan iré a cambiarme.

Sin más se fue riendo por lo bajo al sentir el aura terrorífica de Sesshomaru. !Bien merecido, por bestia arrogante¡

**-3-**

**Hablar con educación, sin maldiciones ni insultos en su vocabulario. Mostrar una actitud amable y recatada. Aceptar las órdenes de su esposo, sin protestar y mucho menos armar un escándalo.**

El día fue de mal en peor, esa mujer como la fastidiaba con sus chismes, que el señor del norte era un maleducado que debía aprender modales dignos y aprender a vestirse como el señor que es. Para ella, Koga era de lo más amable y educado hasta un punto. Si era impulsivo y arrogante pero no un incivilizado como decía esa mujer. Envidia, por que la rechazó.

Sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas, vio como Kenta destrozaba con unas tijeras su preciosa ropa, cuando entro a su dormitorio que compartía con Sesshomaru. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso en un día tenso de por sí. Terminó de abrir la puerta de golpe, y entró hecho una furia. Le daba igual que la señora del este y el resto de los sirvientes escuchen su escándalo. Agarro un libro grueso del mueble y lo lanzó hacia el sirviente con todas sus fuerzas, dio de lleno en su hombro.

Kenta dejó de destrozar la ropa, y se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos con la tijera oxidada en la mano.

-!Idiota lambiscon, rompiste mi ropa preferida, le salió muy cara a mi mama¡ !Eres un lame botas del infierno¡-se acercó a él como una exhalación. Quito bruscamente la tijera de su mano y la blandió.-Con que te gusta cortar ropa ¿Eh?

Al verla blandir la tijera como una maniática, Kenta soltó un grito y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Atravesó corriendo todo el pasillo, bajo las enormes escaleras hasta salir del palacio con Ahome pisándole los talones.

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas, blandiendo la tijera y soltando insultos y maldiciones a gusto, muy al estilo de InuYasha. Pero se detuvo en la entrada del palacio. Estaba agotada del día pesado. Intento recobrar la respiración.

-!Si pisas de nuevo el palacio, te purifico¡- le gritó a pleno pulmón. -!Y me importa un infierno Sesshomaru¡ !No te quiero volver a ver¡

Kenta siguió corriendo hasta perderse en las sombras del bosque. Todo por culpa de su amo Sesshomaru, casi termina cortado en pedazos por una loca demente como esa miko. !Dios¡

Al escuchar una sonora carcajada, Ahome se calmo, acomodo algunos mechones que cayeron en su rostro rojo del esfuerzo. Con dignidad escondió las tijeras y miró a su derecha. Camino a grandes zancadas con un aura terrorífica. Miro a Sesshomaru recargado en un árbol, mirándola en silencio, a su lado estaba Koga riendo sin parar. Con furia, tiró las tijeras a Sesshomaru.

-!Que miras¡-grito a la dama escandalizada al lado de los demonios.-!Adelante vaya a soltar esa lengua filosa con las demás damas hipócritas como tu¡ !Chismosa de cuarta¡ Tal vez necesite a un hombre para calmarla.

La mujer soltó un grito indignado.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba entrecortado. Miro a Sesshomaru con fuego en sus ojos.-!Destrozo mi ropa¡ !Fue un regalo de mi mama, le costó mucho esfuerzo y trabajo¡-una rebelde lágrima salió dejando un camino por su mejilla. -No tenías derecho, !Perro estúpido¡

-No la uses más-fue la simple respuesta que consiguió. No le afectaba para nada la furia en esos ojos, al contrario le gustaban.

-!Ja¡ la usaré cuando me plazca Sesshomaru. Tu no me das ordenes.

-Claro que si, soy tu esposo.-se mofo.

-¿Y? no mi dueño, tonto. Usare mi ropa quieras o no.-lo desafió con firmeza.- Chillen esas metidas de las señoras de esas tierras o no. !Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan esas arpías sin un buen hombre que las complazcan en la cama¡

El la miró por encima de su recta nariz, riendo internamente.-Por lo que veo, te tengo bien satisfecha.-soltó con burla y orgullo viril. Vio como se sonrojo y se fue furiosa. Koga seguía riendo burlándose de la dama indignada a su lado.

!Dios como ama a Ahome¡

**-4-**

**La muestra de afecto en público era moralmente mal visto. Insinuarse a su pareja no era lo más sensato y correcto para mantener los chismes fuera. Se mantenían a su lado agarradas del brazo de su esposo sin ningún contacto, mirada ni palabras íntimas por respeto a los demás.**

La música inundaba la sala, Ahome sonreía mientras cantaba alegremente. Limpiar era una de las cosas que la relajaban. Cómoda con una remera roja y un short de jeans con sus delicados pies descalzo, se puso a bailar mientras barría.

-_Mírame yo soy la otra..._-cantaba con su suave voz aunque desafinaba un poco.-_la que tiene el fuego, la que sabe bien qué hacer..._-meneó sus caderas redondeadas con pereza.-_Tu sonrisa es la caricia, que me mueve que me hace enloquecer..._

Sesshomaru entró en ese momento junto con su madre, discutiendo temas de las tierras. Ambos miraron a la miko.

-_Y por eso me pregunto..._-consciente de la mirada de él, se volteo y lo miró señalándolo con el índice, de modo teatral._-¿Quien ese hombre...? que me mira y me desnuda,_-pasó una mano por su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas. Uso el palo de la escoba como micrófono.-_ una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas, que me hace tentar pero me hace sentir mujer... Nadie me lo quita, siempre seré yo su dueña por la que no duerme, por la que se muere y por la que respira... Yo soy su mujer..._

Él enarcó una ceja, por el posesivo comentario. El esbelto cuerpo de la joven se meneo con delicadeza, sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron del deseo.

-_... Gozalo._-término arrastrando cada sílaba con un tono de sensualidad y una sonrisa guasona, lo acompaño con un movimiento provocador.

-Hn.-fue lo que pronuncio. Esta rígido del deseo. Y también algo incómodo, su madre lo miraba divertida pero a él le incomodaba el hecho que su mujer cantara algo así, tan íntimo como la forma que la miraba. Por eso se fue ignorando a la miko que seguía bailando. Sentía arder su rostro, algo nuevo en el. Una dama no se insinúa de esa manera fuera de la intimidad. Pensó.

**-5-**

**Una hija se mantenía al margen, profesaba un profundo respeto a sus padre aceptando y acatando cada orden sin protestar ni contestar de malas formas. Nada de caprichos y rabietas en público, se mostraban como el ejemplo de la educación. Así eran los hijos de un Señor y de su Señora**.

-!No quiero¡-se quejó la pequeña de seis años, ceñuda.-!Estoy limpia¡

-Báñate Akari-repitió entre dientes la morena. De a poco estaba perdiendo su paciencia, miró a su hija rebosada en barro. Tenía un gesto idéntico a su padre. !Maldita sea¡

-No, Ahome-replicó insolente.-estoy limpia, me bañe ayer ¿No basta?-añadió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡Bastaría si no te hubieras revolcado en el barro!

-Hummm...um...-murmuró con sus cachetes inflados.-hoy estamos de malas...-

Eso fue lo que necesito para perder la paciencia. Estrechó sus ojos que llameaba con furia. Bien, si esa terca no quería hacerle caso, no le quedaría de otra que usar su plan "b". Sonrió de forma desagradable y se fue.

-Hasta que entiende.-dijo con satisfacción. Miro el cielo nublado y gris, frunció el gesto, hacía mucho frío para bañarse aparte le daba pereza. Se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo un hueco profundo en el jardín de su madre. -Ya quiero ver como reacciona ese sapo...-murmuró divertida.

-Akari.-escucho la cortante voz de su padre. Dio un respingo y ladeo lentamente su rostro y sonrió inocente.-Báñate.-ordeno seco.

Posó su mirada a su madre que sonreía con satisfacción al lado de su padre.

-!Traidora¡-acusó. Se levantó limpiando sus pequeñas manos en su kimono arrugado.-!Buchona¡ !Mala mama¡

-Basta ya-ordenó Sesshomaru con firmeza. Miró a su cachorra insolente que mascullaba.-Ve a bañarte pero antes ordena eso.

Una fugaz idea pasó por su pequeña mente. Se acercó despacio a su padre haciendo un adorable mohín. Escucho el indignado bufido de Ahome. Lo abrazo por las piernas y alzó su rostro aniñado con una sonrisa compradora.

-Pero, papi, es un regalito para Jaken.-le dijo con un matiz de maldad. El rostro duro permaneció sin emoción pero esos ojos brillaron con interés.-le hice un lugar donde descansar... por un largo rato.-añadió y sonrió.

Ahome miro al demonio que sonreía igual que su hija y suspiro derrotada. Ya lo compro. Manipuladora. La tomó de la cola y empezó arrastrarla.

-!Ay¡ !Duele¡-se quejó lloriqueando.-bruta, salvaje... !Retala Sesshomaru¡ !Por malvada¡ !Castigala que no salga de su habitación...¡

El miró a su pequeña despotricando siendo arrastrada por su madre. Akari es todo menos la hija ejemplar de un Señor, negó con la cabeza. No puede quejarse porque al fin al cabo él era cinco veces peor.

-!Esta fría¡-se escuchó el grito a todo pulmón de la pequeña cuando Ahome la arrojó al agua.-!Bruja fea¡

**-6-**

**Un Señor, nunca hacía mal uso de la palabras mucho menos insultaba delante de una mujer decente. Nada de actos sórdidos y atrevidos. Se mostraba como la educación personificada y nada de escándalos.**

-Si, ya lo sé- dijo él sonriendo guason. -esto es bastante escandaloso para una dama...-se mofo.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio cómo su cuerpo desnudo se unía al suyo de manera íntima. Al recordar como grito mientras lo rasguñaba y mordía, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Yo no soy ninguna dama.-señaló con humor. Ondulo sus caderas estimulando al hermoso hombre encima suyo. Se hinchó de orgullo femenino al escuchar el gruñido profundo de su esposo.-pero admito que no es muy bien visto terminar en el piso de tu estudio a plena luz del día-añadió entre risas.

-Soy el Señor,-murmuró rozando sus labios, volvió a recorrer el joven cuerpo que tanto lo enloquece. -no deben replicar mis actos...

-Te amo-susurro antes de dejar que esa dura y cruel boca tome la suya en un beso apasionado.

Pero en algo coincidieron, debieron cerrar bien la puerta.

-!Maldita seas¡-masculló segado por el angustioso placer. De su boca salían palabras estimulantes y vulgar que harían sonrojar hasta a una mujer experimentada. Pero a su miko le encantaba. -Estas demasiado húmeda mi pequeña miko... Hmmm... abre más la piernas...

**-7-**

**Saber cómo comportarse en una fiesta rodeados de personas importantes y adineradas era lo primordial.**

-Vamos a saludar a los anfitriones-les dijo a su mujer y a su hija. Ambas iban vestidas y peinadas de punta en blanco. Hasta parecían adecuadas y reservadas. Se acercaron a la pareja.

-Te presento a los Taisho, querida.-presentó el hombre corpulento a la esbelta mujer rubia.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Daidouji-saludo educadamente Ahome. Akari solo asintió a modo de saludo, le caía gorda la mujer.

Daidouji ni las miro, le dedicó una sonrisa sensual a Sesshomaru.

-Hola, Sesshomaru.-ronroneo.

Ahome la fulminó. Sesshomaru la miro fríamente antes de saludar a Koga. El demonio lobo dedicó una mirada a su acompañante dejando en claro su molestia.

-Te presento a Ahome una amiga de hace tiempo.-presentó con una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquier mujer-y a su bonita hija Akari.

La niña alzó orgullosa su barbilla por el cumplido.

Daidouji las miro y sonrió con cortesía pero esos ojos violetas brillaban con maldad.

-Ahome... ese nombre me suena.-murmuró pensativa.-!Ah, sí¡ eres la mujer que insultó a un sirviente y lo corrió por todo el palacio con unas tijeras.-su voz sonaba dulce, pero destilaba veneno.-Dicen que sabes mas insultos que un hombre pasado de copa.

Ahome se sonrojo furiosamente. Sentía las miradas de todos en ella y los murmullos.

-Y tu debes ser la pequeña que armó un alboroto enorme el otro día en el bosque.-añadió sonriente mirando a la pequeña.-dicen que te confundieron con un nene...

Basta, eso fue suficiente una cosa que la humillen a ella pero con su hija no. Los castaños ojos eran fuego. Esbozo una sonrisa gélida, no solo ella podía jugar bien sus cartas.

-Y yo creo que usted es la hija del Señor del sur, la que encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora que daba mucho que decir con dos hombre de los sirvientes de su respetado padre. Por lo que veo pudo librarse de un matrimonio no deseado ¿Verdad?-pregunto con veneno puro.

-Que vergüenza-añadió Akari apoyando a su madre.-una mujer decente no hace esas cosas impropias y fuera del matrimonio. ¿Verdad papi?-pregunto dulcemente mirando a su padre.

-Cierto, tampoco se saca a relucir chismes, es falta de educación.-reprendió a las tres.

-Pido disculpa-se apresuró a decir Koga. Sus ojos verdes parecían el vidrio de una botella, llameando con furia y humillación. Tomó con fuerzas el brazo de su acompañante ruborizada de la vergüenza al ser el centro de la atención y de los comentarios despectivos por su actitud.

La fiesta transcurrió en calma después de ese momento tenso. Aun había uno que otro comentario de mal gusto pero para Daidouji, a quien nadie se le acercó ni siquiera Koga. La música era buena y tranquila para ese tipo de eventos. Pero si se pensaba que todo seguiría tranquilo fue un error.

-Te matare.-mascullo entre dientes Sesshomaru. Apretó más su firme mano de acero alrededor del cuello de un hombre.

El hombre se removió desesperado sintiendo la escasez de aire.-!A-Ayuda¡-logro gritar.

-!Basta Sesshomaru¡-grito Ahome intentando que su esposo no mate al hombre. Todos lo miraban con miedo. Bien conocido era Sesshomaru por asesino de sangre fría. -Ya entendió déjalo. ¡Esta azul por la falta de aire!

-No te metas.-gruño furioso. Estrechó sus ojos que llameaban con furia.

Dos hombres, también demonios, se abalanzaron a Sesshomaru para defender a su compañero. Listo, la batalla se desató. Sesshomaru estaba fuera de sí de la furia.

Ahome miro el desastre, todos peleaban entre sí destrozando todo a su paso. Su hija estaba dando de patadas al hombre que Sesshomaru ahorcaba mientras que con su mano libre usaba su látigo manteniendo a rayas a todos.

-Y todo porque ese hombre me tocó mi parte baja...-murmuró. Ya era algo casi normal para ella, no por nada era amiga de un monje degenerado y mujeriego.

Los Taisho, eran bien conocidos por escandalosos. Tenían la fama de donde había uno había alboroto. Sonrió. Ni la norma más absurda o más importante sobrevivía a uno de los Taisho.

-Una familia de locos.-murmuró el apodo que todos utilizaban para referirse a ellos, mientras arrojaba objetos para defender a su esposo e hija.

Tal para cual, una miko mal hablada y sin sentido de la responsabilidad casada con el hombre más terco, frío y poco caballeroso, como dicen algunas mujeres de nariz parada, dando como resultado a una caprichosa y rebelde hija.

Taisho, ese apellido hacia temblar a las damas de sociedad, aun se recordaba a ese hombre maleducado que se paseaba con solo sus pantalones mostrando su pecho delante de quien sea, usando insultos a montones delante de mujeres educadas. Por que, El general Perro, rompió cada una de las normas con su comportamiento escandaloso. Y la familia de su hijo, seguían sus pasos.

Sesshomaru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cuando por fin llegaron a sus tierras, sus dos mujeres estaban desaliñadas con una sonrisa satisfechas en sus rostros. Si debía seguir a esa sociedad de demonios, no seria feliz con una familia aburrida y educada. Prefería el desorden con ellas ante que con otras personas más frías que un pescado.

-Total yo no soy ningún Señor...-

-Soy Sesshomaru, un Taisho.-

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

_**¡Hola a todos! se que esta historia es un poco tonta, estuve leyendo una novela de la época antigua donde mantener la imagen era sumamente importante y saber comportarse como una dama digna de la familia reconocida y respetada de su esposo. La idea apareció de la nada, que Ahome rompa cada una de las reglas junto con su hija y que Sesshomaru no sea ese hombre correcto que dicte la sociedad, en este caso las de los demonios. En fin. No pensaba subirlo pero nada perdía con hacerlo.**_

_**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, y agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y les agradeceré aun mas si comentan.**_

**_-Un enorme saludo.-_**


End file.
